


don't speak

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all going to an end</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't speak

**Author's Note:**

> The news of Mats and Cathy leads me to this

When he hears his phone ringing, he grabs it as fast as he could. He doesn't have to look at the ID to know who it was. There's only one person who'll call him _right then_.

"You didn't tell me."

"So did you."

There is an eerie silence between them before the person on the other line continues, "Where were we?"

"Honestly I also have no idea, _Benni_. I also have no idea."

"You will be happy?" It's more of a question that he himself could not answer and he replies with the only thing he could think of.

"So will you."

"I see. Alright, congratulations, _Mats_ , I —"

"I know, Benni. _We know_."

An unspoken rule of something that Mats really hope not to hear from Benni. Not now. Not ever.

"Oh, okay. Once again congratulations."

"Thank you."

And then the line is shut.

_._

_._

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_._

_._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking to make another version but just let me know what you think of this :)
> 
> the last is a lyric from [No Doubt - Don't Speak ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TR3Vdo5etCQ)


End file.
